ootsiafandomcom-20200215-history
RoyAi
The best fucking thing in the universe. ''RoyAi. '' RoyAi is the fanmade name of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, as they are obviously in love with each other but just too damn stubborn to admit it. Now, they go a long way back but we don’t really know when it started. We know that Roy Mustang was an amazing alchemist for his age, and went into training under Berthold Hawkeye, who had a daughter named Riza. They obviously knew each other, but they could have been anything from just knowing each other to being close friends. Then, Roy joined the military. When he came back to see his master, Berthold died. At the funeral, Roy was talking about his “silly” goal about wanting to change the country, but Riza thought it was nice. She asked, “Could I trust my back to you?” Roy didn’t know she meant it literally. Riza showed him the complicated tattoo she had on her back, with her father gave her. It was the secret to flame alchemy. Roy studied it and became a state alchemist, titled “Flame Alchemist”. Because of this, he was sent to the War of Ishbal. Riza joined the military, too, and became an amazing sharpshooter. She was also sent into the war to be a sniper, and was dubbed “The Hawk’s Eye”. Somewhere in the war, Roy and Riza met, and Roy noticed how they both had “the eyes of a killer”. He was upset because he didn’t want Riza fighting in the war. After the war, Roy asked Riza is she could join him in becoming Furher, and she agreed. But with being his bodyguard and protecting his back, if he were to stray off the path of helping the people, she would have to shoot the same back she tries to preserve. And that’s where it begins. Okay, so you probably know who’s posting this, correct? Well, she’s currently way too lazy to name every single RoyAi moment in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. So she’ll tell you the two most important ones. The first one happens in episode 19, where Riza, Al, Roy, and Havoc are in the 3rd lab, trying to find a lead to the philosopher’s stone. Havoc is paralyzed from the waist down and Roy is stabbed in the side, all from Lust’s sharp fingers. She goes to where Riza and A are, and subtly hint that she killed Roy. Riza starts shaking, and uses three guns on Lust, screaming “YOU BIIITCH!” having no effect. Tears start streaming down her face, and she falls to the ground on her knees. She wants to give up, but Al tries protecting her. Then Roy comes in, and saves the day by killing Lust. He then collapses to the floor and Riza goes over to help him. In the hospital, a few scenes later, Roy gets angry at Riza for wanting to give up. Riza, in her “perfect soldier” masquerade, agrees and apologizes. The next scene happens quite later in the series, in the end of episode 58 and the beginning of 59. Roy, Riza, and Scar are trapped by the Golden Tooth Doctor (who is one hell of a crazy man), and the test subjects who could’ve been Wrath/King Bradley. The doctor tells Roy he needs to open the portal to become a legit sacrifice, and to do so by doing human transmutation. Roy, being smart, says no. So one of the test subjects slits Riza’s neck, but not killing her, and drags her to the array on the floor. Roy gets a wild look in his eyes and starts calling her name, over and over. She gives him a look, and he takes it as, “If you commit human transmutation, I’ll shoot you.” Luckily, a chimera comes in and distracts the doctor, and Mei Chang heals Riza with alchehestry. But, the homunculi Pride comes in, and forces Roy to commit the taboo, forcing him into the Gate. He loses his eyesight. So, yeah, they’re in love with each other.